The systems and methods described herein relate to data storage.
More sophisticated storage technologies, such as RAID, provide differentiated classes of storage. These storage classes may differ in regard to performance, reliability, error detection and other factors. The different storage classes allow the system administrator to store different types of data with different classes of storage.
Although existing systems can work quite well, they generally employ separate storage devices for each class of service. Thus, one storage device can be set to a certain level of performance, such as RAID Level 0, and this device (or devices) can store the appropriate data, such as Photoshop temporary files. Thus, these systems require dedicated devices for the different classes of storage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for storage systems that provide differentiated classes of storage without requiring class-dedicated storage devices.